


Girls And Beer And Girls

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Coming Out (accidental), Episode: s04e04 Hyde Gets The Girl, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fix-It, Hyde POV, Interrupted Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: There's so many girls at this party that Hyde can't keep track of all of them.
Relationships: Melissa/Donna Pinciotti, Steven Hyde & Donna Pinciotti
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138922
Kudos: 4





	Girls And Beer And Girls

It's a weird party, Hyde thinks. Not that he's complaining, really – beers and chicks, how bad can it be? And really, if taking his sunglasses off inside makes girls fall all over him, then maybe he should be taking his shades off more often. Seriously, tons of chicks in his hands, besides the weird couple draped over Forman.

Hyde shakes his head. If the dude wants to cash in his idiot heartbreak for some sympathy, that's his business. He should've just accepted Donna's “for now” and been cool with it, but Forman's never been good at keeping his cool.

At least Donna's not here to see it. Where is Donna, anyway? Maybe she and that Melissa chick already left.

He shrugs it off and moves to refill his beer. Unfortunately, a drunk girl – the Christian one, he thinks – turns away from the keg at the same time, sloshing almost all of her beer down the front of his shirt. Her hands feel good patting at his chest in her embarrassment, but this is gonna get sticky and gross way too soon, so he spins her over to Fez and walks over to his room.

A couple's making out on his bed, and he'd get mad but one is Donna, so he's only pretending when he says, “Hey, no! This is not a makeout room! Cut it out, man.”

Then he sees that the guy isn't a guy, but that Melissa from the radio station, and he's pretty sure he's as shocked as Donna.

Melissa tries to run for it, but Donna grabs her hand. “You're not gonna tell, right?” she says, like she's trying to be stern but she's too nervous for it to work.

“Nah, man. It's … cool,” he mumbles.

“Cool,” Donna repeats, then clears her throat. “Well, we'd better get back to the party, huh, Melissa?” They scramble out of his room, closing the door.

Well, isn't that something. He tugs off his shirt and throws it into the little hamper Mrs Forman insisted he should use for his laundry. He's the best guy to have walked in on it, anyway. Forman'd be flipping out, and Fez and Kelso would have their hands down their pants before they could blink.

Hyde finds a mostly clean concert tee and pulls that on.

So that's two girls he won't make it with tonight. He can still try for the rest.


End file.
